Background/Rational: The CPTAC program has obtained access to a collection of extremely valuable TCGA tumor samples for proteomic analysis. These samples are well characterized genomically and will be subjected to extensive proteomic analysis using methods developed as part of a sample collection to define stability factors and unstable proteins or protein modifications. While substantial work has been put into the generation of reproducible proteomic data, there are still a number of biological questions and investigational gap needed to provide the framework for linking genomic data to proteomic data and subsequently to cellular and functional elucidations.